the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Miitopia (2005 Film)
Miitopia is a 2005 American computer-animated comedy film, directed by Steve Martino, Ash Brannon and Kelly Asbury and produced by David Silverman. The film was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Animation and Blue Sky Studios for 20th Century Fox, as well as the first entry in the Fox Animated Features canon, and also Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies, and Troublemaker Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. The film features the voices of Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Sandra Bullock, Seth Rogen, Josh Peck, Anne Hathaway, Sarah Silverman, Zachary Gordon, Kevin James, Steve Carell, and Sarah Vowell. Production Development Ash Brannon came up with the concept for Miitopia in 1997 during the production of 2002's Mirror Mirror and The Trouble with Deer. In the beginning of production, Brannon began work on the film with Steve Martino in November 1999, shortly after the release of Toy Story 2. By early 2000, Silverman had drafted a treatment with Martino that bore some resemblance to the final film. Silverman and Martino pitched the story to Pixar Animation Studios with some initial artwork in January 2001. He and his story team left with some suggestions in hand and returned to pitch a refined version of the story in March. Although the film was solely directed by Steve Martino, Disney, Universal Animation, and Pixar artists came into the project and created the characters and story, which were given to Steve Martino. The film was originally developed under the title of Toons, but it was changed. In March 2002, following the success of Ice Age, announced that Steve Martino and David Silverman was working on a then-untitled project that would become Puppet Pals. In November 2002, Disney revealed the film's title to be Miitopia, then planned for a Summer 2005 release. In addition, it would be animated with computer-animation, rather than traditional hand-drawn animation that had been done with Fox's previous films. Alaina Gleen ''creator Thalia Ward didn't like the name of the film, saying that it would be dumb and fearing that it would bomb at the box office. In March 2003, production of the film officially began, and David Silverman was brought in to produce the film. Kevin Lima, Thalia Ward, and Chris Wedge worked as creative consultants on the film. The film was later completed by October 2005. Release ''Miitopia ''went several release date changes. By July 1997, it was initially set for December 2000, but in June 1998, the film was pushed back to November 2001, with ''The Emporer's New Groove taking over the December 2000 slot. In February 1999, the film was pushed back again, to November 22, 2002. In December 2001, the film's release date was pushed back once more to July 2, 2003, in order for the production team to work more time on the story and animation. In June 2002, the film was pushed back again to June 18, 2004 with DreamWorks Animation's Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas taking the July 2003 date. By November 2002, The film was pushed even more to March 25, 2005 in order to make more production time. In March 2003, the film was pushed once more to May 13, 2005 in order to make more production of the movie. By September 2003, The film was pushed once more to July 15, 2005 in order to make extreme more production. By May 2004. The film was was pushed one more time to September 16, 2005 in order to make room for production of Chicken Little. On December 14, 2004. The film was pushed final time to December 16, 2005. Marketing Home media * Miitopia (2005 Film)/Home media)